The instant invention relates generally to outlet boxes and more specifically it relates to an improved outlet box for an electrical fixture.
Numerous outlet boxes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be adjustably mounted. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,989,206; 3,794,956 and 4,057,164 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereinafter described.